


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, No Gore, bad at dealing with grief, non con, self hatred, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dick's broken up about Damian's death and tries to find a Lazarus pit to bring him back.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this. I haven't done too much research so this is pretty inaccurate. dont read if you're squrimy.   
> \- also the same as canon except that Bruce is still not back from the dead.

There was little that Dick could think of besides the sweltering heat. Everything seemed muted, from the sound of his feet dragging through the sand to the dull pain in his lower back. Sweat poured in rivets soaking his shirt.The occasional burst of dry wind was painful as it brushed against his chapped lips and the grains of sand hardened his hair and hurt his eyes.But he could bear the heat. And he could bear the sand. His training had prepared him enough for that.

It was the heavy suitcase that he was dragging behind him that was weighing him down, a unsettling thump coming from inside whenever the suitcase bumped against the ground. He flinched whenever he heard it and it made his stomach turn. But he had to keep on moving.

 

His jeep had broken down long ago and now his only option was to trudge through the sand for at least 30 more miles, until he arrived at the cave. Far ahead, he saw the lone shape of a tree. It wasn’t too far of course and he would be able to rest there until the sun’s heat simmer down. Maybe make better headway in the cool evening.

 

As he moved forward, he tried not to think much about the weight inside the suitcase. It would only prove to make him feel worse. Tempt him to open it and look inside. And he sworn himself that he would try to do that as little as possible and even then only at night when it was cooler and darker.

 

Time didn’t pass the same in the desert and while he estimated that it had probably taken him 2 hours to read the shade of the tree, it had felt like days on end. Each step through the sand getting hard and harder to take. He pulled the suitcase behind him, laying it down gently on the ground closest to the base of the tree so that even as the sun moved, the shadow would stay on it as consistently as possible. Once he had done that, he took out the little water he had from the back of the suitcase and took a gulp. The warm water helped to relieve his waning strength. And after surveying the area for snake nests and scorpions, he layed back in the sand to rest for a little bit.

 

He was asleep in seconds. And in his dreams he flitted amongst tall building, falling and flying free as possible in the familiar nightwing suit. Besides him was a blur of red and yellow jumping and moving through the shadows just like him. Sometimes, his robin would run right alongside him. Leaping from tall building and grabbing Dick’s out waiting arms, proceeding to swing to the other side. Together they moved like a well oiled machine. Like they’d been acrobatic partners at the circus for ages.

 

Suddenly his hands slipped and the boy was falling, his face glitching to look like his parents and then suddenly Dick was standing in the middle lobby, rubble and bodies all around him. And there was Damian pinned against the wall by the hulking shape of the heretic. Dick started to yell for him and to run towards him, to tell him that he would rescue him. He never got there in time and Damian’s gasp as the heretic pushed his sword through his body echoed through the room.And then he was there by Damian’s side, cradling his limp form into his arms.

 

Dick eyes opened wide and he sat up suddenly, looking around to see where he was. Night had fallen and Dick’s feet felt impossibly cold. He had been sleeping for longer than intended but at least now he felt somewhat like himself. Still trying to shake the dream from his head, Dick moved towards the suitcase.

 

He had tried to do this as quickly as possible. Pulling as many strings as possible to find one of the last Lazarus pits. 3 days he spent pushing himself hard to find the exact location. He hadn't slept a wink and now he was here almost a week later. Ideally he would taken the plane but there were issues with flying in a forbidden airspace and there were laws that even the Batman couldn’t violate if he didn’t want to be shot down from the sky.

 

So here he was with his robin stuffed in a suitcase a million miles into the middle of nowhere.

 

With a deep sigh, Dick clicked open the case and lifted the lid, the sickly sweet smell of death wafting up. Inside lay Damian, his small body curled up inside, knees pulled up and arms crossed over his chest. His head was tucked between his arms. He looked too delicate now, small and broken.His eyes weren’t pulled into his usual scowl and almost seemed like he could be sleeping. Dick’s heart twinched a little, seeming him again like this, with none of his bristling anger and energy. How he stomped around the world, as if he owned it with all the pride and arrogance of a prince. Dick missed his haughty smile and when he clicked his tongue when he was annoyed. He longed to pull the body out of the cramped case and hold him. But that probably wasn’t the best idea.

 

He reached into the case, gazing the boy’s face with back of his hand. Tracing his delicate jaw, so much like Bruce’s and then down his neck, curved and tucked between his knees. His skin was warm to the touch from being inside the hot suitcase all day. He felt alive. Damian ran hot most days and Dick remembered remarking on it many times, teasing him by putting his cold hands on his neck after they came back from patrol. It irked Damian to no end. Dick ran his fingers through Damian’s hair at the nape of his neck, carding through it gently. Caressing the soft skin of his neck. He had never been able to touch Damian like this, to explore him like this.

 

Unable to resist any longer, Dick gently held the boy from under his arms and pulled his body out of the suitcase. He weighted barely anything and Dick was able to get him into his lap easily. Dick stared at him for a few moments, the soft golden light of the evening making him glow.

 

With shaking hands, Dick started to unbutton the crisp white shirt, slowing revealing the tantalizing copper skin. He pulled one side apart to reveal a nipple. He lowered his head, licking the bud and sucking on it before continuing to go lower, opening the shirt as he went, the saliva glistening on his body. When he came upon the scars, stitched up and ugly, maring the smooth skin of the stomach. His heart clenched painfully and before he knew it, a tear was trailing down his face and dripping onto the wound. He paid extra attention to those, kissing and licking until he felt the knot in his heart loosen. As he ventured lower, his hands continued to tease and rub the nipples, hands going up to press against the clavicle , along the collarbone and then back down. He dipped his tongue into the belly button. It tasted of salt. He nipped along the soft V of Damian’s hips.

 

Before he could lose the courage, Dick reached back down and unbuckled the pants, pulling them down with the underwear without any of the patience he had before. He peeled them off one leg at a time, choosing to keep the socks and shoes on.When all the buttons had been undone, he pulled the boy’s arms out of the shirt and laid him back down. He sat back on his knees to fully admire the body. He was in awe of how beautiful his boy was. He tried hard to ignore the patches of bruises that had begun to flower on his skin. He was running out of time.

 

He wished with all his heart he could see him grow up. And if the plan worked, maybe he would. 

 

Dick lay back down on top of Damian, using an arm to support himself. He made the journey all over again, kissing and nipping all the way. Except this time he did not stop. He trailed his tongue to the area between his legs, first licking at the small puckered hole and then the balls. His cock was small and pretty, just like him. Dick licked the shaft before he put the head in his mouth and sucked, licking the head and pressing his tongue against the slit. What he wouldn’t give to hear the sighs and whimpers. He was the most curious to hear them, Damian who so rarely choose to express himself, the epitome of control. Dick continued his ministrations as the sunlight faded and the cool of the desert started to settle in……

 

\----

 

It was only when Dick heard a howl from a distance that he became aware of his surroundings and what exactly he had been doing. By now Damian’s body had gone deathly cold. His stomach was glistening with a mixture of saliva, tears and cum. The moonlight was filtering through branches above bleaching everything to a cool grey.

 

In a daze, Dick looked around. While he had been aware of what he was doing now that he had snapped out of it, his heart started to feel heavy. What had he done? To his boy?? The guilt gnawed at him as he wiped Damian clean and redressed him before carefully placing him back in the suitcase. Disgust at himself and what he had done. And when the latch clicked, Dick too closed off his feeling and his mind. Shoving it back into a corner. He would think about it later. He had wasted enough time as it was.

 

He swallowed dryly, suddenly feeling all the exhaustion of the day coming back to him.

He picked up the suitcase and began to walk. Out from underneath the shade of the tree, casting long shadows across the sand. Towards a chance to bring back his boy.


End file.
